Before Sunrise
by magisterquinn
Summary: [AU]After meeting on a train in Europe, Gar and Raven must make every moment count in the time they are given, before sunrise. Based on the movie. Obviously BBxRae. [FINITO]
1. the MEETING

**Summary: AUAfter meeting on a train in Europe, Gar and Raven must make every moment count in the time they are given before sunrise. Obviously BBxRae.**

**Author's Note: Hey ya'll, this is my first fancfic so be nice. Please...? It's based on one of the most romantic movies of all time, Before Sunrise with Ethan Hawke and Julie Delpy. Most of the dialogue istake straight from the moviecuz i thought it was so witty and awesome.Amazing movie, I recommend you go see it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either the Teen Titans nor Before Sunrise.**

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1 - the MEETING**

_Sheesh, some people have no manners._ Raven Roth watched as the German couple sitting across from her began to argue loudly. The woman had begun shouting and smacking the man's leg while he continued to read the paper, oblivious to his wife's anger. Suddenly the woman stood, ripped away the man's paper and began to shout obscenities in German causing everyone in the car to stare. Sighing, Raven stood, took her single bag from the train's overhead compartment and went down the aisle in search for another seat. _And the view had been so nice._

She found a seat across a young man, looking to be about her age with messy brown hair that fell over his eyes. He was wearing dark green cargos, a grey shirt and a faded, vintage looking jean jacket to top it all off. But what really caught her attention were his electric green eyes that seemed to be engrossed in the novel he was reading, she couldn't quite make out what it was. Then suddenly, the German woman stomped down the aisle and headed out the car, husband in tow. All the passengers looked in awe; some shaking their heads in shame, even the boy in front of her couldn't help but stare. He looked at Raven, smiled, went back to his book and did a double take. _Boy is she pretty. Wonder if she speaks English. _

"Do you have any idea what they were talking about?" She simply looked up from her book in a confused stare.

"Uhm, sorry. Do you – Do you speak English?" He seemed to blush at his own stupidity. _Great conversation starter. Note to self; first ask if the girl speaks English._ Finally she snapped out of it, realising what he just said.

"Yeah. No, my German is pretty sloppy," she gave him a weak smile. He nodded, she noticed his eyes, and they seemed to be laughing. Were they laughing at her?

"Have you ever heard that as couples grow old they lose the ability to hear each other?" She looked at him funny. _He's odd, but cute._

"No."

"Well, supposedly, men lose the ability to hear higher-pitched sounds, and women eventually lose hearing in the low end. I guess they sort of nullify each other, or something." He smiled at her and she thought, _well he's certainly persistent. And his adorable smile doesn't hurt either._ So she decided to play along.

"I guess. Nature's way of allowing couples to grow old together without killing each other" She then went back to her book thinking that might have ended their conversation. What followed was a few seconds of silence as the boy looked at her. She could feel his eyes on her.

_Gorgeous,_ he thought. He watched as a strand of her purple hair fell over her face as she read. A slim hand tucked the deviant strand back behind her ear giving him full view of her face. Her eyes were a dark blue which went nicely went with the colour of her hair. The rest of which was tied back in a messy bun. She wore a black spaghetti-strap top and faded blue jeans with a dark blue sweater tied around her waist.

"What are you reading?" he asked. She turned the book towards him, Dante's _Inferno_. He simply raised his eyebrows impressed.

She nodded at the book in his hand, "'Bout you?" He gave her an embarrassed smile as he turned the book to face her, George Orwell's _The Animal Farm_. She laughed as they both glanced down the aisle, the German couple was returning to their seat albeit somewhat calmer. Turning back to him she smirked as if there was a joke between them. That was what he needed to boost his courage.

"Listen, I was thinking about going to the lounge car sometime soon. Would you like to join me?" he asked her hopefully. She decided to tease him a bit by looking like she was thinking about it, smiled then gave a small nod, "Yeah."

He stood up with a huge grin on his face, "Okay" grabbed his and her bags, and led her out of the car.

* * *

Sounds of soft laughter and murmurs of conversation could be heard behind a booth in the lounge car of the Eurail. The sun was beaming through the windows, down on two strangers that had just met a few moments ago. 

"I knew you were American. And, let me guess, you don't speak any other language right?" Raven asked him teasingly.

"Hey, I take offence in that. So I'm the crude, dumb, vulgar American who has no culture, right? But, I tried. I took French for four years in high school. When I first got to Paris, I stood in line at the Metro station. I was practicing. 'Un billet, s'il vous plaît. Un billet s'il vous plaît' y'know--" She smirked at his bad French accent.

"It's, _un_ billet," she corrected.

"_Un_," he said in a mocking way, eyebrow raised, "Whatever. Un. Un." They both laughed.

"So I get to the ticket booth and I completely blank out. And I'm standing there like an idiot going 'uh, I need a ticket to uh... get to uh…'" She smiled at him and he laughed. He took a moment to look at her smile, she really was beautiful. Finally, he snapped out of it and asked, "So how 'bout you?"

"Me? Actually I'm Spanish."

"How come you speak such good English then? You don't have much of an accent either."

"I spent most of my childhood in Los Angeles. I guess I picked up the American accent and never let go. But then I moved back to Spain with my mother."

"Is that where you're headed?"

"No, no. I'm headed to Paris. My classes start next week."

"School huh? Where do you go?"

"Yeah, La Sorbonne, you know?" She smiled at the confused look on his face.

"Yeah, sure," he honestly didn't know what he was talking about. He just smiled at her awkwardly as she giggled. _At least I can make her laugh._

"Where're you headed?"

"Oh, uh. I'm going to Vienna." She looked at him questioningly.

"Vienna? What's in Vienna?"

"Well, you see. Their main export is in sausage so I--" He saw her looking at him disbelievingly with an eyebrow raised so he decided to give up. "I really don't know. I'm flying out from there tomorrow."

"Ah ha. So you're on holiday?"

"Kinda… Sorta… Not really. Actually I don't know what I'm on. I had a friend in Madrid so I got one of those Eurail passes."

"So has this Eurotrip been good for you?"

He simply looked at her and smiled, "It sucked." She pouted at him and said, "What?" She was somewhat shocked. American's don't usually spend hundreds of dollars to take a trip around Europe only to say that it sucked.

"Well… actually, I've been finding that sitting down looking out the window has been great." She nodded her head not understanding. He sighed leaning back and running his hand through his messy hair only to have it fall back over his eyes. _He's kinda cute… kinda._

"What do you mean?"

"You get ideas you wouldn't normally get."

"Like…"

"Alright, like… I had this idea. For a television show, this show that would last 24 hours a day for a year straight, right? What you do, is you get 365 people from cities all over the world, to do these 24 hour documents of real time, capturing life as it's lived. Um, ok, it would start with uh, a guy waking up in the morning, and, uh, y'know, taking the long shower, eating a little breakfast, making a little coffee, and, uh, reading the paper."

Raven looked at him with disbelief, "Oh, you mean those boring, mundane things people do everyday of their life? Those?"

He laughed at her comment saying, "I was going to say the poetry of day-to-day life, but sure yours sounds good too." She laughs right back at him. _Poetic ain't he?_

"I like that. But who's gunna honestly watch this?"

"Okay fine, tell me this. Think about it this way. Why is it, that a dog lying in the sun can be so beautiful? It is it's beautiful. But a guy standing over a bank machine, taking out money, looks like a complete moron." She's shocked by his insight and smiles.

"Wow, I didn't take you for a smart guy. Let alone a sensitive thinker."

He shrugged, "I pick my moments."

"So this is like a National Geographic program, but on people?"

He laughed, "Yeah! That's it. A documentary on people." The waiter arrived with their drink and he rose up his glass in a toast.

"To those boring, mundane things people do everyday of their lives." Raven raised her glass up to his and shook her head.

"No, to the poetry of day-to-day life."

* * *


	2. the DEAL

**Author's Note: I realize thatI never mention the "boy's" name in the first chapter. That is because in the movie they don't give their names until this point.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Before Sunrise.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - the DEAL**

Still at the lounge car, still in the train. Only two people remain, a couple it would seem, seated in a booth by the window. The girl was talking and the boy seemed to be listening intently.

"You know my parents have never really spoken of the possibility of my falling in love, or getting married, or having children. Even as a little girl, it's been like this prophecy laid out for me. My whole life. I'd say to my dad, 'I want to be a writer.' and he'd say journalist. It was this constant conversion of my fanciful ambitions into these practical, money-making ventures." He was leaning on the table, his jaw nestled in his fist. She had both her elbows on the table, leaning in. They both have seemed to have gotten comfortable around each other.

"Hmm. I got the same thing when I was a kid. My parents were these 'renowned scientists' so naturally, their boy would be one too. By the time I was in high school, I was dead set on listening to what everybody thought I should be doing with my life, and doing just the opposite." Raven smiled at his immaturity and stole a glance out the window. Her face fell as she noticed the train slowing down.

"I think it's Vienna." She really wished it wasn't. She knew it was stupid, he was a complete stranger. But something about him felt… felt right. He turned to the window too, just staring off into nothing, "Yeah."

Raven took a deep breath and said, "I guess this is your stop."

He looked up at her and gave her his boyish smile, "Yeah, what a drag. I wish I had met you earlier, you know, I really like talking to you." She had to smile at this.

"Yeah, me too," She stuck her hand out for a hand shake, "well, it was nice meeting you." She didn't understand why this was so hard. She hardly knew the guy and met him just an hour earlier.

He took it and smiled, "Yeah…" She watched as he walked away and off the train. She sighed and tried to shake herself out of whatever it was she was in. _Get over it. He's just some guy._ Raven had already gotten into her bag to get out her book when she looked up to see him standing over her. To say she was shocked was an understatement. He was panting, he obviously ran back into the train. But, why?

"Alright, I have an admittedly insane idea, but if I don't ask you this, it's just, its gonna haunt me the rest of my life." She gulped and dumbly nodded her head. He crouched down holding onto the table for balance to meet her gaze so she wouldn't have to strain her neck looking up at him.

"I want to keep talking to you. I have no idea what your situation is, but, uh, but I feel like we have some kind of, uh, connection. Right?" She nodded again, not knowing what to say. She simply looked into his emerald eyes, lost, hardly hearing what he was saying. Just amazed he was still there.

"Yeah, right, well, great. So listen, so here's the deal. This is what we should do. You should get off the train with me here in Vienna, and come check out the town. Whad'ya say?" She tore her gaze away from his eyes for a moment and looked out the window.

He was looking at her, eyes full of hope. _God, I'm such a moron. She's not gunna waste a train ticket to go gallivanting around Vienna with a guy she just met. Great, now I feel like an idiot. But Jesus… is she beautiful_. He let out an audible sigh when Raven turned back to him, still unsure.

"What would we do?"

"Umm, I don't know. All I know is, I have to catch an Austrian Airlines flight tomorrow morning at 9:30, and I don't really have enough money for a hotel, so I was just going to walk around, and it would be a lot more fun if you came with me. And if I turn out to be some kind of psycho, you know, you just get on the next train." He gave her a boyish smile. But still seeing her face, he knew she wasn't convinced.

"Alright, alright. Think of it like this. Um, uh, jump ahead, ten, twenty years, okay, and you're married. Only your marriage doesn't have that same energy that it used to have, y'know. You start to blame your husband. You start to think about all those guys you've met in your life, and what might have happened if you'd picked up with one of them, right?" She starts to laugh. _Good, laughter is good,_ he thought, "Well, I'm one of those guys. That's me. y'know, so think of this as time travel, from then, to now, uh, to find out what you're missing out on. See, what this really could be is a gigantic favour to both you and your future husband, to find out that you're not missing out on anything. I'm just as big a loser as he is, totally unmotivated, totally boring, and, you made the right choice, and you're really happy." He motioned towards the door with a hopeful smile.

"Save ya hundreds on marriage counseling."

She smiled back at him and gave in, "Sure. I'm convinced." He jumped up and shot his fist into the air.

"Yes! Great!" He offered his arm and she took it a smile playing on her lips as they both headed out the train.

"So, what's your name anyways?" He playfully smacked himself on the forehead.

"O crap. I'm so stupid sometimes. I haven't even told you my name. It's Garfield." She laughed at that.

"You mean like--" He glared at her jokingly.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I'm named after a lasagna eating cat." He rolled his eyes. She just smiled at him and stuck out her hand.

"I'm Raven." He raised and eyebrow at the opportunity, taking her hand in a handshake.

"And _you_ were making fun of _my _name," she jokingly punched him in the arm. He smiled as he rubbed it saying, "Hey, maybe we should put our stuff in a locker or something?"

* * *

**A/N: If you happen to know the movie, then you'll notice a lot of parts skipped, well not so much parts as conversation. Such as when Jesse (Gar) talks about seeing his dead grandmother's ghost. I didn't like it and didn't feel it was appropriate to the characters. And this is only _based_ on the movie after all.**


	3. TRAM TALKS and ICE CREAM

**Author's Note: WOW! I am such an idiot. This an edit for Mar 2/06. I was reading through this fic and didn't realize that there and ENTIRE chunk missing from this chapter! Holy crap! It doesn't make much sense that they leave the train and all of a sudden got on a tram now does it? There was an in between thing which I alluded to in the sequel. I'm really surprised no one caught that in _Before Sunset_ it says, **

"Raven thought back to their original meeting in Vienna, they had stopped at a café right after she agreed to get off the train with him, it was like déjà vu."

**Well, anyways, the cafe scene is here now so think of it as an added bonus.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans nor Before Sunrise.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - TRAM TALKS and ICE CREAM**

Raven sat at an outdoor café waiting for Garfield to return with some tea. She watched as he leaned over the counter, looking after some coin the cashier dropped. He stood there waiting patiently for the slow teenage kid to fix their drinks. He turned back to Raven watching him, he flashed her a smile and waved. She blushed and smiled back at him, after he turned around she sighed audibly. _My god what's gotten into me? I'm in Vienna with a complete stranger. Albeit a cute stranger, but still a stranger. _She thought to herself over and over again why she was there. She was staring out into a sea of tourists with their cameras around their neck when he came back. He set her tea down in front of her and sat down. He let her be for a while longer while he took the opportunity to watch her face. The sun shone down on her fair, almost pale skin. She was perfect in everyway. He mentally shook himself and cleared his throat. She snapped out of her train of thoughts, looked back at him and blushed.

"Sorry"

"It's fine. Gave me time to admire you some more." She blushed at his comment before pickup her tea. She brought it to her nose and inhaled its calming aroma.

"So I was thinking. We could take that tram," he pointed to the line of trams waiting at a stop, "and just wander aimlessly around Vienna. I figure we could cover the entire city in a night. Whad'ya say?"

"Sounds good." He beamed at her and sipped his own coffee.

* * *

Gar and Raven were sitting beside each other at the very back of the tram. Suddenly he turned to face her and said:"Let's play a game." 

"Ok." She raised her eyebrow, unsure

"We've known each other for a while now and we're kinda stuck together. So I'm gunna ask you a few direct questions and you have to answer truthfully. Okay?"

"Okay." She nodded, patronizing him.

"But you gotta answer truthfully, got it?"

"Of course."

He smiled very cunningly then in a German accent, "First question. Describe to me your first sexual feelings toward a person." She laughed and punched him in the arm, he rubbed it faking looking hurt.

"You can't possibly--"

He waggled a finger at her face, "Nuh uh, you gotta answer _truthfully_."

She sighed giving up. "Oh God. My first sexual feelings. Um, I don't know. Uh, I know, Garth Nuotatore."

"Garth Nuotatore?" Gar raised his eyebrow, mocking the obviously Italian name. He didn't understand why he did that. And what was this he was feeling? Jealousy? Impossible, he hardly knew her yet he was acting like an over protective boyfriend.

Raven on the other hand was lost in her memories, "Yeah, we went to summer camp together. He was a swimmer. I remember he had long jet black hair--"

Gar scoffed, "Like a girl?" Raven just ignored him and continued.

"He was like this gorgeous dolphin. And my friend Kori had a big, big crush on him. So one day I was cutting across the field, back to my cabin, and he came walking up beside me. And I told him, you should date Kori, you know, she has a big crush on you. And he turned to me and said," She lowered her voice in an attempt to sound manly, "Well, that's too bad, 'cause I have a big crush on you." Out of the corner of her eye she smiled as she saw Gar's jaw drop.

"Then he officially asked me out on a date. So, I went to see him swim a few times, at the swim competitions. And he was so sexy, really, I mean, really sexy. And we kind of wrote these little declarations of love to each other at the end of the summer and, gosh I was so young, we promised we would keep writing forever and that we would meet again."

"Did you?" At this point Gar had stopped breathing, waiting for her answer. He couldn't bear the thought of her with another guy. He didn't really know why, maybe it was just the testosterone in him.

She laughed at him and scoffed, "God no." He grinned, letting out an inaudible sigh of relief.

"Well then, I think this would be an opportune time to tell you that _I_ am a _fantastic_ swimmer." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively at her. She laughed and punched him again.

"I'll make a note of that. Okay so now it's my turn… hmmm, let's see. Have you ever been in love?"

"Yes. Next question, what was the fir--"

"Wait, wait."

"What?"

"You can't do that. You can't give one word answers."

"Why not?"

"Gar! After I went into such private details about my first sexual feelings."

"Yeah well, sexual feelings. Those are two very different questions. You could have asked me that and I would've told you. But love… What if I asked you about love?"

Raven shrugged and admitted, "I would've lied. But I would've made up a great story." Gar laughed and casually put his arm around the back of her seat.

"Yeah, well, see you would've lied. I mean, yes, I had told somebody that I love them before, and I had meant it. Was it totally a totally unselfish, giving love? Was it a beautiful thing? Not really, y'know. It's like love, I mean, uh, I don't know. You know what I'm trying to say?"

"Oddly enough..."

"Okay now. What pisses you off?"

"What pisses me off? God, everything pisses me off."

"Okay, okay. Just give me one or two."

Raven furrowed her brow in deep thought. "Well, loud people piss me off. Well, not so much loud as obnoxious. You know those who are so inconsiderate? Criminals piss me off… And right now, this game is pissing me off." He laughed and narrowly avoided another punch in the arm. Instead, he grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"Come on; let's get off this damn thing."

* * *

Raven laughed as Gar apologized to a little Austrian kid he knocked over. The kid was eating ice cream and Gar, paying more attention to Raven than the sidewalk, walked right into the poor kid, getting chocolate ice cream on his grey shirt. Gar tried profusely to calm the kid down and only succeeded, after many hand signals, when he promised to buy the kid a new cone. 

So here they were at an ice cream parlour, buying their new friend a new cone.

"Danke schön." said the kid as he ran away. Gar handed Raven her one-scoop green tea ice cream and shook his head.

"Kids nowadays. Don't even say thank you." Raven just smirked at him.

"Danke schön is German for thank you." He blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"He, I knew that," he laughed. Suddenly he felt a chill and looked down to see that his shirt was still soaking in sticky ice cream, "O geez. Do you mind if I change?"

Raven shook her head in a no and watched him pick up his shoulder bag and disappear into the washrooms. She watched amused as he stood there for a second figuring out which was men's and which was women's. He figured it out, smiled back at her embarrassed, and went in. Gar emerged from the washroom a few minutes later with a tight fitting black shirt that accentuated his fit figure nicely. Raven caught her self staring as he made his way back to their seat, his jacket was flung over his shoulder and his messy hair looked damp as if he ran a wet hand through it. She had to admit, he looked very sexy.

"So I met a guy in the washroom who told me there's a park nearby. I figure there won't be many kids with ice cream cones running around there and we'd be safe. Whad'ya say?" She shrugged nonchalantly and finished up her ice cream cone. She was about to pop the last little bit of cone into her mouth when Gar grabbed her wrist and brought her hand over his mouth. Raven gulped as he ate the last little piece of cone and smiled at her.

"Um, sorry. The last bit is my favorite part."

All Raven could muster was a weak, "Uh huh." Still holding her wrist he got up and laced her arm around his.

"We should go."

* * *

**A/N: In case you didn't notice, Garth was a brief allusion to Aqualad. Gar would be his real first name and Nuotatore means swimmer in Italian.**


	4. the CEMENTARY

**Author's Note: This is a really short chapter. I've prewritten this story and I'm just dividing it up by chapter, this was the shortest one cuz there really wasn't much to say. But I thought that it was such a 'Raven' scene that I had to keep it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, Before Sunrise or the Friedhof der Namenlosen**

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 4 - the CEMENTARY**

Gar held Raven's hand as they delved deeper into the park when suddenly she let go and walked down a dark set of steps and through a rusting gate.

"I came here on a trip when I was a young teenager. It's called, 'Friedhof der Namenlosen.' The Nameless Cemetery. I think it left a bigger impression on me than any of the museums we went to." He followed her through the gate and they walked side by side solemnly through the graves.

"I remember this little old man talking to us. Telling us these are the bodies that have washed up on the banks of the Danube. I think some were from accidents, on boats and things like that, but most of them were suicides that jumped in the river. I always liked the idea of all those unknown people lost in the world. When I was a little girl, I thought that if none of your family or friends knew you were dead, then it's like not really being dead. People can invent the best and the worst for you." Gar watched on with fascination. This was obviously a touchy subject for her so he just kept silent. The continued walking in silence as she approached a marker with the name 'Elizabeth' inscribed on it.

"Ah, here she is, I think. Yeah, this is, this is the one I remember the most. She was only 13 when she died. That meant something to me, you know, I was around that age when I first saw this. Hmm. Now, I'm 10 years older, and she's still, 13. That's funny." They stood in silence until Raven looked up towards the sky.

"There's an amusement park around here. It's called the Prata or the Prater, I think," she turned towards him, "You want to go?"

He smiled at her, "Sure, lead the way."

* * *

**A/N: Told you it was short. By the way, the Friedhof der Namenlosen and any location mentioned in this fic is a real place. **


	5. the FERRIS WHEEL

**Author's Note: Wow, I'ms surprised I even got reviews. Thanks to anyone who did. I'll update every couple of hours until i run out of stuff. **

**This is one of my fav chapters. Really fluffy though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, Before Sunrise or the Plater**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - the FERRIS WHEEL**

The sun was beginning to set on them. The sky turned a beautiful peach before fading into dark blue. The lights of the carnival swirled around below them. Gar leaned back on the edge of the Ferris wheel car. Raven leaned forward against the opposite side, giving him a perfect view of her behind. He watched as the evening breeze blew around the few strand of hair that managed to get loose from her messy bun. Her bare shoulders shivered, she untied the sweater from her waist and loosely hung it around her shoulders.

"There's the Danube," she said, not once turning around. He silently floated over to where she stood, grabbed the clip keeping her hair together and tugged on it, letting loose all of her hair. Raven quickly turned around in surprise to find his face inches away from hers.

"Sorry, I wanted to see your hair down." Her hair went down a little past her shoulders. He played with the air on her shoulder, weaving it in and out through his fingers. She blushed a deep crimson as he tucked hair behind her ears.

"There, much better." He suddenly blushed when he realized their closeness and pulled back a bit. She sighed and turned back over the railing to the view before them. But Gar had another view that he liked much better.

"Isn't this gorgeous?"

"Yeah you are." He saw her blush but she didn't turn to face him. "Let's play another game. What am I thinking right now?" He leaned over the railing closer to her.

_I could think of a number of things,_ she thought. "What do I look like, psychic?"

He smirked, "Maybe. But I could tell what you're thinking." She turned to face him, hand on her hip, eyebrow raised.

"Oh? And what might that be?" He smirked and stood up straight. She never before noticed how much taller he was than her. _If I lean in a bit, my head would fit nicely in the crook of his neck._ He crooked his head to right as if thinking. Then slowly slinked his arm around her waist and drew her near. She tensed a bit at first, then finally gave in and rested her hands on his shoulders.

"You're thinking…" He brought his face closer to hers. She could feel the heat of his breath on her face. Her hands slowly making their way around his neck, "That you want…" They drew closer still, noses almost touching. His lips softly brushed against hers. Raven felt a tingle go up her spine. She suddenly felt glad that he was holding her otherwise her knees may have buckled.

"To get off this damn ride." She shook her head then suddenly leaned up to him, closing the gap between their lips. They met in a slow kiss. Passionate, but gentle at first. Each savoring the moment. Then she felt his tongue brush against her lips, asking for entrance and she obliged. Raven felt Gar's arms tighten around her waist as their kiss got heated. She pressed him closer to her, playing with his hair between her fingers.

Suddenly they pulled away, both breathing heavily. He smiled as he rested his forehead on hers.

"I suppose you _can_ read minds after all," was all he said before she rested her head on his shoulder, breathing him in. _This is too odd. I feel like I've known him forever, but I've only met the guy._

He smiled as he kissed the top of her head. _Definitely the most amazing woman I've ever met. God, I don't want this night to end._

* * *

**A/N: Ha! Fluff. I've never written fluff before and I didn't want to use what they did in the movie so I had to make my own.** **Hope it didn't suck too much. **


	6. the GYPSY

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Before Sunrise.

* * *

**

Chapter 6 - the GYPSY

They had both gotten down from the Ferris Wheel and were now walking around the amusement park. Gar with his arm around Raven's waist, Raven gently elbowing him in the ribs every time he made a bad joke. They had been walking around headed for no particular area for a while now. Suddenly, Gar's ears perked up as he heard the song 'I'm In Heaven' playing somewhere near them. He took Raven's hand a swung her around so she was in front of him and he put his other hand on the small of her back. She laughed as she put her other arm on his shoulder.

"I love this song," he said as he lead her dancing around the walkway. Then he began to sing, "Heaven. I'm in heaven!"

"Oh please!" She managed in between laughing fits. Then suddenly the song slowed and he gently swayed her to the music. She let her head rest on his shoulder.

"When I was a kid, I remember watching this movie. I always told myself that I learn how to ballroom dance and sweep some girl off her feet at some posh soirée." He laughed at his own memories, "I used to think that Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers were the most awesome couple. Being able to dance like that…"

Raven jerked her head up and smirked at him, "You were a queer kid weren't you?" He just laughed at this and they both stopped dancing. She took his arm as they began walking again.

"I know, I know. What kinda kid watches old movies aspiring to be a ballroom dancer, right? It's just, people have these romantic projections they put on everything. Y'know. That's not based on any kind of reality." She looked up at him.

"Romantic projections?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, you mean 'Mr. Romantic' up there on the Ferris Wheel," she said in a teasingly cutsie voice, "Oh, the sunset is so beautiful, kiss me. I'll sweep you off your feet and dance around the sidewalk." He chuckled.

"Hey, for the record _you_ kissed _me_."

"Romance is but a fleeting moment. Honestly, do you know any happy couples? I mean _really_ happy." She sighed, "yea sure I mean I know happy couples. So happy it's sickening. But I think they lie to each other."

"You're cynical you know that?"

"I've been known to be on certain occasions. Your problem is that you're a hopeless romantic."

"Oh, I don't know about hopeless…" She punched him on the arm and sighed. They kept walking in comfortable silence. They finally left the Plater and walked along Stephansplatz.

"Hey, Rae, look an out door café. What's that sign say? Das Kleine Café?" He said mispronouncing every syllable. She smiled at him and pulled his arm to go sit down. A pair of monks pass by where they were sitting.

"Hey... check these guys out.'Hey Hans, I have a confession to make. I'm not wearing any underwear underneath this thing.' 'Oh really?' 'Does that frighten you?'" She let a small giggle and turned towards him.

He smiled mischievously at her and said in a whisper, "Can I tell you something?"

"What," She brought her face closer to his.

"Come here," he leaned in putting his mouth closer to her ear.

"Yeah," she asked.

"Come here," suddenly he turned and captured her mouth in a kiss. Raven pulled back smiling, then a fit of laughter from another table caught her attention. They both turn towards the other table. A gypsy had been reading their palms. She bowed at them as they handed her money.

"Interesting style," Gar jabbed at the gypsy's outfit. She was wearing layers and layers of robes, each a different deep color of blue or red. He was laughing at his own joke when, "Uh oh."

"What?"

"I made eye contact." Sure enough the gypsy began to make her way to their table. They both suppressed giggles as she approached. She made her way to Gar and said something in German.

"Uh, spreken-ze English?"

"Vant your palm read?" She grabbed his hand and opened it face up. He shrugged.

"Sure, how much?" She smiled at him revealing missing teeth, what was there was yellowing and crooked.

"Vor you? Vifties, okay?" He nodded, looking back to Raven who was suppressing laughter. The gypsy ran her fragile hand along his palm. Massaging his hand in hers. She looked down on it, following the faint creases.

"Oh, so, you have been on a joorney, and you are stranger to zis place. You… an adventure, you seek… An adventure in your mind… You are fascinated by ze powers of ze divine man. You are becoming zis man… You need to rezign yourselv to ze awkwardness of live. Only iv you vind peace wizin yourselv, will you vind true connection wiz ozers." She let go of his hand as she finished. He simply looked at her dumbfounded. She then gestured for Raven to give up her hand. Raven, always a skeptic, reluctantly gave it. The old gypsy did the same with her hand, lookd up at Raven, then looked at Gar and said, "Oh, you will be alright. She is learning."

Then the gypsy let go of Raven's hand and clasped her hands together, "Alright. Money." Gar smiled at Raven and paid the gypsy. She bows in thanks and begins to walk away.

But then, she turned around and said to them, "You are boz stars, don't fvrget. And the stars exploded billions ov years ago, to vorm everyzing zat is zis world. Everyzing we know, is stardust. So don't vorget, you are stardust." And with that she disappeared into the shadows of the streets.

Raven scoffed and said, "I mean, that's very nice and all, I mean, that, y'know, we're all stardust, and you're becoming this great man, I mean, but I hope you don't take that any more seriously than some horoscope in a daily syndicated newspaper."

Gar raised an eyebrow offended, "You, what are you talking about? I mean, she knew I was on vacation, and that we didn't know each other, and that--"

"Aw c'mon. But what was that 'I am learning' bullshit? I mean, that's WAY condescending. I mean, if opportunists like that, ever had to tell the real truth, it would put their asses out of business. Y'know. I mean, just once, I'd love to see, some little old lady, save up all her money, to go to the fortune teller, and she'd get there, all excited about hearing her future, and the woman would say," Raven took Gar's hand in a mocking way, "UmHmm. Tomorrow, and all your remaining days will be exactly like today--A tedious collection of hours. And you will have no new passions, and no new thoughts, and no new travels, and when you die, you'll be completely forgotten. 50 shillings, please. Y'know, that, I'd like to see." She let go of his hand and leaned back into her chair.

"She was really wise, and intense though. I really loved what she said, you know?"

"Yeah, of course you do. You pay your money; you get to hear something that makes you feel good about yourself." He turned away shaking his head and turned back leering at her. He got up and offered her his hand. They began to walk down the street again.

"Cynical, you know that?"

Raven threw her hands up in the air, mocking the old gypsy, "Stardust, stardust." Then she started laughing and shoved Gar aside.

* * *

**A/N: In the movie, their roles are reversed. Jesse (Gar) is supposed to the cynical one and Selina (Raven) is supposed to believe in magic and all that jazz.**


	7. the MARIA AM GESTADE

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed. I'm loving it (to be honest I didn't think I'd get any cuz I suck at this). As for me updating really fast, it's cuz this is all prewritten. But there is a point that I'm blocked at, when I reach that point the fast updates will probably stop. As for this chapter, it's a little angsty but I tried to stay as true to Raven's character as I could. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, Before Sunrise or the Maria am Gestade.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 - the MARIA AM GESTADE (MARIA ON THE STEPS)**

The continued to walk in the darkness of an alley when they came upon a massive church. The Maria am Gestade. Raven pulled away and went over to the sign and ran her hands across the ancient German words.

"You don't suppose it's open do you?"

"One way to find out." Gar skipped up the front steps, jumping two by two. When reached the massive wooden door he gave it a little push and turned back to beam at Raven. She followed after him running up the stairs. He held the door open for her and gallantly ushered her in, she simply rolled her eyes and punched him in the arm. Inside the cathedral was magnificent. The tall, narrow façade displayed 15th century sculptures of St. John the Baptist and St. John the Evangelist. The impressive stained-glass windows highlight the interior. Thousands of sculptures and engravings, a wonderful example of intricately crafted open work.

Raven stepped inside and did a full 360° turn, soaking in ages of gothic art. Then she turned to him and tugged on his arm, drawing him close.

She leaned up and whispered in his ear, "I was in an old church like this with my mother when I was little in Spain. Even though I reject most of the religious things, I can't help but feeling for all those people that come here lost or in pain, guilt, looking for some kind of answers. It fascinates me how a single place can join so much pain and happiness for so many generations." Raven withdrew and walked down the main aisle, genuflected and sat down at a pew. Gar followed never taking his eye off of Raven. _She's so fascinating._

Gar leaned to her and whispered solemnly, "Were you close with your mom?" He watched her sigh then bows her head. After a while she lifted it up again and faced him.

"Yes, and no. I mean, we were close… when she – when she was alive." Raven bowed her head again. Gar instantly regretted asking that question.

"I-I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Most people I tell, they tell me how sympathetic they are and how tragic it all is," she chuckled, "But really I've gotten over it for the most part. Although, when I have to think about it, it makes me wish… that I believed in heaven, or a greater being. Then I know she's out there, happy somewhere." Gar put his arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I believe in God. I'm sure she's up there." Raven turned to him and gave him a weak smile. Gar blushed and turned away.

Quickly trying to change the subject he said, "Hmm. Do you know anything about the Quakers, the Quaker religion?" She looked at him funny, obviously lost.

"Well, I went to this Quaker wedding once, and it was fantastic. What they do is the couple comes in and they kneel down in front of the whole congregation, and they just stare at each other, and nobody says a word unless they feel that God moves them to speak, or say something. And then after an hour or so, of just, uh, staring at each other, they're married."

"That's beautiful, I like that," Suddenly, he faced her and they sat there staring for a while until they both blushed and turned away.

Raven got up and Gar followed. Before heading out the door, she turned to the altar one more time, closed her eyes and said a silent prayer. _Please don't let tonight end._

* * *

**A/N: I don't know nothing about the Quakers. I just took that convo straight from the movie, if anyone has information on the Quakers, let me know. And if you didn't notice, there's that reference to Arella. I thought that Raven's reaction to people sympathizing with her dead mom might be something like that. As for Gar's history, I don't really want to touch on it.**


	8. the MILKSHAKE

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, Before Sunrise of the poem "Delusion Angel" by David Jewell.****

* * *

Chapter 8 - the MILKSHAKE**

Raven and Gar stroll hand in hand along the Danube. The sky was fairly clear and the light of the moon shoe down on the two lovers. Gar would steal occasional glances at her, her face highlighted by the rays of the moon. They walked together in silence. Then suddenly, he lifted up her hand to his lips and kissed it. She smiled at him and blushed, then he decided to break the silence.

"So, would you be in Paris by now, if you hadn't gotten off the train with me?" He looked at her, waiting for an answer. Raven furrowed her brow and thought about it.

"No, not yet," she turned to him, "'Bout you?"

"I'd probably be hanging around the airport, reading old magazines, crying in my coffee," he pouted and mimicked a sad voice, "'Cause you didn't come with me." She punched him on the arm and he kissed her hand a few more times.

She went in front of him walking backwards so they were facing each other, "I'm having a great time." She watched as his eyebrows rose.

"Yeah?"

She stopped, leaned up to peck him on the nose, "Yeah." Hugging his arm, she drew nearer.

"Me too." They began walking again.

"If we were around each other all the time, what do you think would be the first thing about me that would drive you mad?" It was just a random question, she didn't even know how it came up.

He laughed, "Nothing, nothing at all."

"Well, if it had to be something. What would it be?" Gar made a show of thinking about it.

Then he smirked, "If it _had_ to be something, if I had to think about it, I... I kind of didn't really like this reaction back at the palm reader. You were like this all-knowing prick."

She chuckled, "Prick?"

"Yeah. You were like a little girl whining because all of the attention wasn't on you," he turned to her, "Were you an only child by any chance?"

"Alright. Listen, the woman robbed you blind okay?"

"You were like a sad little girl crying because her daddy wouldn't give her a milkshake or something. Ow!" She laughed as she punched him on the arm yet again, when they were interrupted by a voice from behind. They turned to see a man on a small dinghy in the river. The suit he wore looked worn out and over used, the jacket donned various beer stains, the inner shirt was buttoned wrong. He was smoking a cigarette and wearing a dirty black jacket. In front of him were papers and notebooks with starched writing on them. He repeated what he said in German.

"Sorry, I understand a bit. But he doesn't," said Raven. The man nodded in understanding. Gar and Raven began to walk away when the man stood up, dusted his coat off and called to them, asking for them not to leave. Gar shrugged and started to walk back.

"So, I would like to make a deal with you. I mean, instead of just asking you for money, I will ask you for a word. Yeah, you give me a word, I take the word, and then, and then I will write a poem, with the word inside. And if you like it, I mean, if you like my poem, and you feel it adds something to your life in any way, and then you can pay me whatever you feel like. I will write in English, of course." The man spoke flawless English after all. Bot Gar and Raven shrugged not seeing a downside.

Gar nodded, "Great, alright." A moment of silence passed between all of them. The man simply waited.

"So pick a word." Gar and Raven looked at each other and shook their heads, not being able to come up with a word.

Gar's eyes flickered with mischief as he turned to the poet and said, "Milkshake."

The poet nodded to them both, confirming, "Milkshake? Milkshake, okay." He turned towards his papers and began scribbling down words. Gar and Raven turn and begin to walk away again. Quietly, they can hear the poet whistling.

"What can I say, I like this Viennese version of the bum," Gar whispered.

Raven whispered back, "Yea so, uh, were we having our first fight back there?" Gar grinned at the thought.

"No"

"Yeah, I think so. I think we were."

"Well, even if we were a little bit, y'know. Why does everyone think conflict is so bad. There's a lot of good things coming out of conflict."

"Hmm, I think I have to agree. There has to be passion, tension in a relationship. I mean can you imagine spending the rest of your life with someone who agreed with everything you said?" Gar jokingly shuddered at the thought.

"I think humans have competitiveness programmed in us. I mean I could be doing the stupidest thing, like throwing darts or shooting pool, and all of a sudden, I feel it come over me, 'I have got to win'" She smiled.

"Is that why you pulled me out of the train? Competitiveness?" The poet behind them ripped out a page from his note book and approached them, but they were too engrossed in each other to notice.

"What do you mean?" All of a sudden the poet was there, standing in front of them.

He stretched his hand out and gave Gar a folded piece of paper, "Okay, there have a look at it. It's your poem." Gar began to open it when Raven snatched it out of his hands and handed it back to the poet.

"Will you read it to us?" He scratched his head and nodded dumbly.

"Oh, Ok.

_Daydream delusion._

_Limousine Eyelash_

_Oh, baby with your pretty face_

_Drop a tear in my wineglass_

_Look at those big eyes_

_See what you mean to me_

_Sweet cakes and milkshakes_

_I am a delusioned angel_

_I am a fantasy parade._

_I want you to know what I think._

_Don't want you to guess anymore._

_You have no idea where I came from._

_We have no idea where we're going._

_Launched in life._

_Like branches in the river._

_Flowing downstream._

_Caught in the current._

_I'll carry you. You'll carry me._

_That's how it could be._

_Don't you know me?_

_Don't you know me by now?"_

He handed the paper back to Gar and waited for approval. Raven turned to Gar and nodded, "Thank you." She pulled out some coinage from her pocket and handed it to him.

"No, no. Thank you." The man turned and began to walk away. Soon Raven and Gar were on their way again.

"That was interesting."

Raven scoffed, "Do you actually believe he wrote that, do you? I mean, you know he wrote it, but he probably just plugs that word in, y'know, whatever 'milkshake'..."

Gar turned to her and stopped walking, shaking his head.

"What?" He turned again and kept walking, still shaking his head.

"See what'd I tell you? Cynical."

* * *

**A/N: I really don't like that poem, but I had to put it in because it went so well with the story. Anyways, from now on, more poetry.**


	9. the CONFESSION

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans of Before Sunrise.**

* * *

**Chapter 9 - the CONFESSION**

A rush of teenagers run by our couple, nearly knocking Gar over. Raven just stood there giggling as Gar dusted himself off. She grabbed his hand again and dragged him forward. They both watched as the herd packed themselves into an already full arcade. Raven shook her head at the sight.

"You know what bothers me?" Gar brought his ear closer to her, "Its all these people talking about how great technology is, and how it saves all this time. But, what good is saved time, if nobody uses it? If it just turns into more busy work. I mean look at these kids, wasting all of their time and money on useless videogames. And for what?"

Gar stopped and slowly released her hand, "Now there, m'dear, I shall have to disagree. Technology is a marvel."

"You can't possibly be serious."

"Oh, but I am. My best friend actually is a programmer and _he_ happens to make a _lot_ of money."

"Ah, yes. Money. Makes the world go round and all that, right? I bet your friend spent a lot of time in front of his computer playing video games too didn't he? Waste of time."

"Aww, c'mon Rae. All those kids in there," he points to the arcade, "they're gunna be geniuses with a computer--"

"And they're all gunna grow to program more computers, right? All those programs are just gunna bring more people into the 'technological threshold' and eventually turn everyone into fat, mindless, lazy blobs." Gar opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Not being able to retaliate, he just crossed his arms and stuck out his lower lips in a mock pout. She smirked and pushed his face away, then grabbed his arm and dragged him away from the building crowd.

She clung to his arm again and rested her head on his shoulder as they walked.

"Well, um, we haven't talked about this yet, but, are you dating anyone? You got a boyfriend waiting on you back in Paris, or anything like that?" Raven lifted her head and smiled at him.

"And what if I did?"

"Then I think I should be one to know"

"No, not right now."

"Not right _now_? But you did?"

"We broke up six months ago."

"Come on, tell me about it."

"I was really disappointed. I thought this one would last for a while. He started out as this really sweet guy, y'know the type. I bumped into him at this book store and he said 'sorry' in the sexiest British accent I've ever heard. SO you know, one thing led to another, we got to talking. He asked me out yadda, yadda."

"Yadda, yadda, yadda."

"But it turns out he's this humongous dick-wad that was a self-absorbed, chauvinistic, over-glorified, lying asshole that would do anything to get into my pants," she shrugged, "So I dropped him."

Gar threw his head back in laughter, "Good for him, good for you. Honestly, you could do _way_ better."

"Like you?" He waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Hey you said it, not me." The couple stood as a belly dancer began to wind to the music in front of them. Gar looked at her enticingly; Raven noticed and punched him in the arm. He turned to her, mouthing an 'Ow' and rubbing his sore arm. She merely smiled and went back to the dancer, her thoughts wandering.

Suddenly, she leaned into his ear and whispered, "What about you?"

"What about me what?" he whispered back. The music surrounding them ended abruptly, the dancer frozen in a pose. People around them clapped and began to throw coins into the belly dancer's copper pot. Gar reached into his pockets and pulled oit coinage, throwing it into the pot himself.

"Everything interesting costs a little bit of money," he audibly commented. The crowd dissipated and Gar and Raven walked aver to the wall and leaned against it.

She turned to him, "You didn't answer my question. Are you in a relationship?" He sighed then turned on his side so he was facing her but still leaning against the wall. Raven stayed as she was, afraid of what his answer might be. _God, why is he talking so long to answer?_

He took a deep breath then started, "Alright. Um, Big confession," Raven's mind reeled. _That's never good, is it?_

"I should have told you this earlier, or something, but…" _Oh God, he has a girlfriend. How could I have been so dam stupid? I'm just the flavour of the day, aren't I?_

"I didn't come to Europe just to hang out, and read Orwell in Vienna, and shit like that. I saved up my money all spring to, uh, fly to Budapest, and spend the summer with my girlfriend, who has been on this--" Raven almost fainted, _I knew he was too good to be true._

"G-girlfriend?" He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and felt her suddenly tense up upon his touch.

"Relax, will ya? My EX-girlfriend, who has been on this asinine geology program for the last year. Anyway, I got here, right, and now we're re-united, at long last, and we went out to dinner, our first night, ah, with her 'friend', Wilson. You know the rest right?" Raven nodded and put her hand on his, still on her shoulder. Despite his heartbreak, she couldn't help but feel relieved. _Why am I even thinking like his. I met him today and after sunrise, I won't ever see him again._ Somehow, that thought brought a pang to her heart.

"I stuck around for a while, just to kind of let it really sink in that she wished I hadn't come. So I bought the cheapest flight out of Europe, this one leaving out of Vienna tomorrow, but it didn't leave for a couple of weeks. So, I bought this Eurail pass," she let his hand wander to her cheek where it cupped her face. She felt herself leaning into the warmth of his hand.

"And I met you." He slowly brought his lips to her and they met in a tender kiss. After a while, she pulled back and frowned.

"I'm hungry." His face quickly turned from worried to happy in that instant. He pulled back and pushed himself off the wall, offering his hand out to her.

"We should go fix that then."

* * *

**A/N: There's a little reference to Cyborg at the beginning. Also if you didn't get it, Malchior and Terra are the Exes. I think I wanna give little hints of the other Titans. This scene in the movie was really wierd so I screwed around with it alot. During the bellydancing scene, they were actually talking about sex and how spiders and praying mantis females kill thier lovers. I didn't really wanna put that in. I also played with the idea of having Gar still be in a relationship with Terra, but I remembered how muchI hate her and decided against it.**


	10. CALLING HOME

**Author's Note: This is one of my most favourite scenes, hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Before Sunrise or the Cafe Prückel.**

* * *

**Chapter 10 - CALLING HOME**

A plethora of sounds erupted as Gar and Raven entered the restaurant. The Cafe Prückel was a pretty well known tourist attraction. People of all races could be found within its walls. As the Maitre'd ushered them to their seats, languages from all walks could be heard as they passed tables. German, French, English, Italian. This was a popular spot for tourists. Gar bent over in an exaggerated bow to let Raven in her seat. She decided to humour him and curtsied.

As they sat, the clatter and cling of plates could be heard around them. Their elbows on the table, heads resting on their hands, they just stared at each other; blocking out all ambient noise.

"Okay, Raven was the first to break the silence, "Lets play a game." Gar's head perked up.

"You're not one to _start_ the games."

"What can I say; people do crazy things when they're hungry." As she spoke the waited made his way to their table. Raven smiled up at him and ordered something in German.

"Uh, okay. What did you get?"

"Surprise," Gar visibly gulped, "Relax, you'll like it. Anyway, back to what I was saying. I'm going to call my best friend in Paris who I'm supposed to have dinner with in 12 hours." Raven picked up an imaginary phone off the table and put it to her ear. "Ring, Ring. Ring, Ring."

Gar looked on amused and decided to play along picking up and imaginary phone himself, "Àllo?"

"Kori? Ici Raven."

"Ahhh…."

"Comment ça-va?" Gar's eyes widened, recognizing the words.

"Ah, bien, et toi?"

"Kori, ma vacation est incroyable!" His face went from enlightened recognition to that of complete confusion.

"Ahh.. Y'know, I've been practicing my English recently so you wanna talk in English?"

Raven smiled, "Yeah, okay, that's a good idea. Ummm... I don't think I'm gunna be able to make it for lunch today, I'm sorry. I... I met a guy on the train, and I got off with him in Vienna. We're still there."

"Are you crazy," Gar started to get into it and played up the role.

She chuckled then nodded, "Probably."

"We-well is he Austrian? Is he from there?"

"No, he's passing through like me. He's American. Flying outta here tomorrow."

Gar furrowed his eyebrows in mock concern, "Why'd you get off the train with him? What if he's like a psychopathic killer? Or… or…"

"Well... he convinced me. Well, actually I was," she smiled, "I was ready to get off the train with him after talking to him a short while. He was so sweet, I couldn't help it," Raven brought her voice down lower, "We were in the lounge car, and he began to talk about his ideas. He has such an innocent, almost cloying, poetic mind. I think that's when I fell for him. Just the idea of this little boy with all those beautiful dreams. He trapped me." They both sat there, staring for a long while.

"And he's so cute! He has beautiful green eyes," Gar closed his eyes, "nice big lips," he back-pouted his mouth, "messy hair, I love it. He's kind of tall, and a little clumsy. I like to feel his eyes on me when I look away." Gar reopened his eyes and smiled at her. _She thinks _I'm_ good looking. God, how beautiful _she_ is! How beautiful!_

She gave him an evil smirk, "He kind of kisses like an adolescent, its so cute."

Gar snapped out of his trance, wide eyed with shock, "Adolescent?"

Raven leaned in close to him, just above a whisper, "I'm only telling her that so not to make her jealous," and winked at him.

"Yeah, we kissed," she jumped back into character, "It was so adorable. As the night went on, I began to like him more and more. But I'm afraid he's scared of me. I've been nothing but a bitch. Contradicting everything he says."

"You know what?"

"What."

"I don't think he's scared of you."

"Oh, yeah?"

Gar nodded, "I think he's _crazy_ about you. I mean, how could he not be, right? I've known you for a really long time," he winked at her, "I got a good feeling about this one." She laughed and hung up the phone. He laughed with her and followed.

"Okay, your turn."

"Seriously," he groaned.

"Seriously, come on, you made me play all of your ridiculous games…" He lifted his hands up in defeat and shook his head. Bringing his forearms back on the table he sighed before dialing an imaginary cell phone.

"Toot, toot, toot, toot, toot, toot, toot, toot, toot, toot, toot," he finished his faux dialing, "Ring, ring." She quickly answered the phone.

"Hey dude, what's up," she said in a male-mocking, surfer voice. Gar couldn't help but laugh.

He covered the imaginary mouth piece with his other hand, "For the record, I do _not_ sound like _that_." Raven grinned and waved her hand back and forth in front of her, mouthing a 'whatever'.

"Hey Dick, what's up?"

"Nothing. So, how was Madrid?"

"Uh, Madrid... sucked! Y'know, Terra and I had our long-overdue meltdown."

"Oh too bad," She feigned concern, then got a wicked smile, "But you know, I did tell you about her. You _totally_ deserve better." He laughed at her attempt at 'Americanizing' her speech. "But seriously are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm great, I'm great! That's the thing, I'm... I'm rapturous. And I'll tell you why. I met somebody. On my last night in Europe, can you believe that?"

"Ah, that's incredible."

"I know, I know. And you know how they say we're all each others' demons and angels? Y'know, opposites attract, that kinda stuff? She's my total opposite. But it works, y'know? She, like, compliments me, balances me. She's the yin to my yang."

"She sounds great.How did you meet?"

"On the train. Yeah, she was sitting next to this very weird couple who started fighting so she had to move. She sat right across the aisle from me. So, we started to talk, and, uh, she didn't like me much at first. She's super smart, very passionate, And I was so unsure of myself. I thought everything I said sounded so stupid. Oh, and did I mention extremely beautiful. I mean like gorgeous. For the first 5 hours that I knew her, I could help but stare," he blushed at his confession, "She has these amazing, mysterious blue eyes. And her silky raven hair goes great with fair complexion." He stopped to stare at her. Then he chuckled.

"When I met her, her hair was in this incredibly sexy messy bun. From the moment I saw her I wanted to undo the clip and jut shake her hair out. She's just… just… amazing. Around her, I feel like this stereotypical, dumb American."

"I wouldn't worry about that." Raven shook the blush from her face. As he complimented her, she turned as red as a beet. She just kept thinking, _honestly Gar, you are _far_ from stupid. And you're not that bad looking yourself. Actually, not bad at _all.

"No…"

"No, I'm sure she wasn't judging you. No... And by the way, she sat next to you, right? I'm sure she did it on purpose," she smiled at him, "She probably saw this really hot guy down the aisle and decided to try and seduce him." He threw his head back in laughter and had to stop as the waiter returned with their food.

"Here is your Würstel" Gar looked at the plate in front of him and stared up at Raven's laughing eyes.

"Bratwurst?"

* * *

**A/N: References to Robin and Starfire there, just thought it was nice. This is by far one of the most fun chapters to write. They both kinda letloose and tell each other how they feel, subtly of course. I think it's kinda cute, they're both faling for each other in so little time. I think in the story its about 10 pm so they've known each other for about 12 hours now. **


	11. the MOON

**Author's note: Short chapter. Faster updates though cuzI finished. All I ask for is 5 reviews for each chapter, that's all. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, Before Sunrise or Fulfillment of the Half Moon by Christina Rosseti.**

* * *

**Chapter 11 - the MOON**

The moon shone down on two lone figures, one standing behind another, on the Albertina balcony overlooking the Vienna Opera. Gar's arms arm wrapped tightly around Raven's waist, his head on her shoulder. Raven leant happily back on the warmth surrounding her. Her head tilted to side, resting on his head, her hands covering his. They stood there in quiet embrace and watched city lights flicker beneath them and stars weave in and out of clouds above.

"This is so surreal," Gar whispered in her ear, Raven shuddered at the feeling on his breath on her cheek, "I feel like this is some dream world we're in, y'know?"

"Yeah, it's so weird. It's like our time together is just ours. Its our own creation. It must be like I'm in your dream and you in mine, or something."

"And what's so cool is that this whole evening, all our time together, shouldn't officially be happening."

"Yeah, I know. Maybe that's why this feels so otherworldly. But then the morning comes, and we turn into pumpkins, right?" He chucked a bit then kissed her cheek. Lips brushed back and forth on her face making her groan a little. She sighed and looked up at the half moon in the sky. He noticed and joined her gaze.

_"The half moon shows a face of plaintive sweetness_

Ready and poised to wax or wane;

A fire of pale desire in incompleteness,

Tending to pleasure or to pain:

Lo, while we gaze she rolleth on in fleetness

To perfect loss or perfect gain.

Half bitterness we know, we know half sweetness;

This world is all on wax, on wane:

When shall completeness round time's incompleteness,

Fulfilling joy, fulfilling pain? -

Lo, while we ask, life rolleth on in fleetness

To finished loss or finished gain." He said, all in a whisper. She pulled away a bit and stared at him.

"Where did that come from?"

"Oh, nothing. Just a poem I used to love as a kid. One of my mom's favourite poets, Christina Rossetti." She smiled and cuddled back again.

"Oh, I know some of her stuff. But, I swear, you could have given that hobo poet a run for his money." He chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"You know you kind of remind me of the moon yourself. Dark mistress of the night," he chucked as she elbowed him in the ribs, "Some say that the sun is far more beautiful than the moon, I always thought otherwise. The moon is reflective beauty. Shines far brighter than the sun, for things can only shine as bright as they do in their darkest moments. The moon, surrounded by a sea of darkness, with buoys of stars is far more beautiful than the sun in its everlasting glory." She turned and met his eyes. _Had he meant it? Every word? Does he really think I'm… beautiful?_

Just then, he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her.

* * *

**A/N: Gotta love that poem. Not in the movie at all, this scene was completely different but I like it better the way it is now. The poem is a sort of insight of their situation. The moon represents love. Waxing and waning, coming and going. It tends to 'pleasure or to pain' and "rolls on in fleetness' (can disappear quickly). Beneath the quiet surface of these uncertain lines beats a pulse of ambivalent fire that questions the attainment of love fulfilled and mourns the brevity of first passion. Much like their own. Also, I love the moon and its symbolism. Plus the uncannily beautiful connection with Raven doesn't hurt either. **


	12. NO DELUSIONS

**Author's Note: As promised, a new chapter after > 3 reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Before Sunrise.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12 - NO DELUSIONS**

A soft summer breeze passed between them and made her hair billow like a cape trailing behind her. He was holding her hand then suddenly brought his arm over her head and around her waist so that he embraced her without letting go. They kept walking to no place in particular.

"This friend of mine had a kid, and he was there for support and everything. And he said at that profound moment of birth, he was watching this child, experiencing life for the first time, I mean, trying to take its first breath... all he could think about was that he was looking at something that was gunna die someday. He just couldn't get it out of his head. And I think that's so true, I mean, all-- everything is so finite. I mean, but, but don't you think that that's what makes our time, at specific moments, so important?"

Gar sighed, "Yeah, I know. It's the same for us, tonight, though. After tomorrow morning, we're probably never going to see each other again, right?"

"You don't think we'll ever see each other again?" Raven looked up at him.

"Well, um, gosh, I don't know. Uh, I mean, I hadn't planned another trip to..." He turned away.

"Oh, Me too, y'know," she quickly nodded her head. Shook the thoughts from her mind, the tears from her eyes, "I live in Paris, you live in the US. I totally understand that..."

"I mean, if you were gunna come to the US, or if, y'know, I mean, if I, or y'know, I mean, I could come back here, I mean," he caught her blank gaze, "What?"

She turned back to him, bitter as they first met, "Now let's just be rational adults about this. We, maybe we should try something different. I mean, its no so bad if tonight is our only night, right? People always exchange phone numbers, addresses, they end up writing once, calling each other once or twice..." They both looked away, unable to bear the thought.

"And it fades away…So, you think tonight's it, huh? I mean, that, tonight's our only night?"

They both stopped walking. Raven leaned up to him and kissed his nose, "It's the only way."

"Well, alright. Let's do it. No delusions, no projections. We'll just make tonight great." He drew her close again and kept on walking.

"It's just... it's depressing," she leaned her head on his shoulder again, "That the... the only thing we're gunna think of is when we're gunna have to say goodbye tomorrow."

"Well, we could say goodbye now. Then we wouldn't have to worry about it in the morning." He sounded silly but the look in his eyes was anything but.

"Now?"

"Yeah. Say goodbye."

"Bye."

"Goodbye."

"Au revoir."

"Later"

* * *

**A/N: The final lines were from the movie. I really loved them and thought they were adorable. As I'm writing this thing, I notice how it's gradually getting further and further away from the movie. Like the ice cream scene for example, that wasn't in the movie at all. The conversation at the balcony was completely different and especially the next chapters. I doesn't matter to me, it wasn't like I was trying to just retell the story, I rewrote it too. **


	13. the NIGHT

**Author's Note: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Before Sunrise.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13 - the NIGHT**

A blanket that smelled like cat piss, a bottle of cheap wine, to wine glasses and each other. That was all they had. The wine and glasses were from a bar down the road. Gar had managed to persuade the bartender to give him the wine and glasses despite his serious lack of money. Gar spent his last few Euros trying to get the wine. The blanket was Raven's job. It came from a homeless shelter down the road from bar. It was the only one that reeked the least without actually _having_ cat piss on it.

They both laid there, on an incline at the ­­­­Stadtpark. If you'd look at the horizon, you could pinpoint exactly where the reach of the city lights stopped and where the sky began. The half moon watched them from her place in the sky. Raven had her head resting on Gar's arm and he held her other hand, playing with it.

"So often in my life I've been with people, and shared beautiful moments like traveling, or staying up all night and watching the sunrise, and I knew those were special moments. But something was always wrong. I wished I'd been with someone else," Raven sighed as she finished. Her words made Gar's brow furrow in worry.

"But, don't get me wrong. I knew that what I was feeling, exactly what was so important to me, they didn't understand," she leaned up on her elbow and faced him, "I'm happy to be with you. You couldn't possibly know why a night like this is so important to my life right now, but it is."

He smirked at her, leaned up to her face and kissed her, "Happy to oblige." She sighed and went back to where she was.

"Yeah. I know what you mean about wishing somebody wasn't there, though. It's just usually, its myself that I wish I could get away from. Seriously, think about this. I have never been anywhere that I haven't been. I've never had a kiss when I wasn't one of the kissers. I've never, um, gone to the movies, when I wasn't there in the audience. I've never been out bowling, if I wasn't there, y'know making some stupid joke. I think that's why so many people hate themselves. Seriously, its just they are sick to death of being around themselves. Let's say that you and I were together all the time, then you'd start to hate a lot of my mannerisms. The way, uh, the way every time we would have people over, uh, I'd be insecure, and I'd get a little too drunk. Or, uh, the way I'd tell the same stupid pseudo-intellectual story again, and again. Y'see, I've heard all those stories. So of course I'm sick of myself," he paused for a moment and thought about it. That had been a long rant, "But…But being with you, uh, it's made me feel like I'm somebody else. Y'know the only other way to lose yourself like that is, um, dancing, or alcohol, or drugs, and stuff like that."

She smiled at him and turned to face him, "You know what I want?"

His turn to face him a smile plastered on his face, "what?"

Raven took his face in her hands and caressed his cheek with her thumb, "To be kissed." The grin on his face widened and he leaned in to kiss her. Her soft lips urged him to keep the kiss for longer, his tongue grazing her bottom lip for permission to enter. He smiled against her lips as she let him. Gar pushed Raven down onto the blanket, forgetting the rancid smell it still held and delved deeper into the kiss. Raven was too busy to notice, too busy getting lost in his touch, their tongues battling for dominance. His arms crept around his waist as the kiss intensified, Raven clutching the hair on the back of his head driving him deeper. Suddenly, Gar broke the kiss and ventured down her face. Leaving trails of kisses along her jaw, making his way to her ear. He nibbled on her earlobe as she giggled against his neck. She breathed in his musky scent as he made his way down her neck. Kissing and biting affectionately.

Then she pulled away.

Gar looked up at her, a worried look on his face. She sighed and began, "I'm going to say something stupid." Her arms were still around his neck and he was still on top of her leaving them both in a … vulnerable position.

"Alright." She bit her bottom lip, which Gar though was absolutely endearing.

"It's _really_ stupid."

"Okay," he nodded, egging her on.

"I don't think we should sleep together. I mean, I want to, but since we're never gunna see each other again... it'll make me feel bad. I won't know who else you're with. I'll miss you," she sighed and plopped her head down, "I know. It's not very adult. Maybe its a female thing, I can't help it."

"Let's see each other again."

"No, I don't want you to break our vow, just so you can get laid." The both laughed, "I don't want to be a great story to tell to you buddies in the U.S. Y'know meet a European girl on a train, fuck her, and never see her again. I don't want this great evening to just have been for that."

He looked into her with such an intensity she had to look away. He ran one hand through her hair and then caressed her cheek, bringing her back to face him, "You'll never be just a story. Never." Then he kissed her. Not like the previous one, this one was gentle and innocent.

Gar pulled back and rested his forehead on hers, "We don't have to have sex. It's not a big deal," he ran his thumb across her chin then up to her cheek. A moment of silence passed between them as they laid there staring into each others eyes. Gar still on top of Raven.

He rolled off of her and drew her close, one arm around her shoulders the other around her waist. He leaned in close to her ear and whispered.

"You know… if somebody gave me the choice right now, of to never see you again or to marry you, I would marry you…" He trailed off, getting lost in the lavender scent of her hair. Raven cuddled into his chest, sighing contentedly. And they both fell asleep, right there under the stars. Both thinking the same thing…

**

* * *

****A/N: I really didn't want to say what they were thinking, which was 'I Love You'. I think that throwing that in there will just make it cheesy and cliché where I really don't want it to be. And besides, throwing around 'I Love You' doesn't proclaim love. Any schmuck down the street can say it. I wanted to SHOW their love rather than have them say it. So anyone waiting for a 'proclamation of undying love' will not find it.What you will findis a bunchof tear jerking moment where you'd WISH they'd just say it. Hopefully the next chapter can clear this up. When you see love, that's when it true, when it's real. **


	14. the MORNING

**Author's Note: Wow, thanks for anyone who reviewed. I'm honestly not that great of a writer cuz I'm like failing English so never did I expect so much response. I look back on it now and notice stupid little technical grammatical errors and spelling mistakes and I could just kick myself. **

**_IMPORTANT:_ Before Sunrise has a sequel, Before Sunset. It came out 2004 and I haven't seen it yet. NOW the important thing is, should I write a sequel? Respond now or wait til the fic is done to reply. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Before Sunrise.

* * *

Chapter 14 - the MORNING **

Chapter 14 - 

Morning finally came; Gar and Raven were walking down an anonymous road. Both dreading the inevitable, both dreading their goodbye. Yet they were making small talk, as if trying to cram as much conversation they could in whatever time they had left. They walked hand in hand down the small cobblestone steps. Gar with a slight bounce in his step, Raven had to keep pulling him back so as to not get ahead of himself. His backpack slung carelessly over his shoulder, his muscle shirt rumpled a bit. Raven was wearing his large jean jacket, the sleeves were folded at the ends yet you could barely see her hands. Her hair was back in a bun with a few hairs straying across her features. He would say something stupid, she would punch him on the arm and they would laugh. They were surrounded by aura; there was a lingering morning haze and somewhere off at a distance, too far to pinpoint where but close enough to hear the faint echoes, there was a haunting melody played on a harpsichord.

"I'll probably go pick up my dog," he said, "He's staying with a friend of mine."

"You have a dog?"

"Yeah, I love animals," he turned to her and started walking backwards in front of her, "'Bout you? What's the first think you'll do when you get back to Paris?"

She thought about it, "Call my parents." Raven didn't notice when he stopped walking so she walked right into his arms and they both laughed. Suddenly the harpsichord stopped and clock rang somewhere at a distance. _Dong, dong, dong._ Eight times. Eight o' clock. Raven sighed, clenched her eyes closed and rested her head on his chest.

"Shit, we're back in real time." He looked at his watch. _Yep._

Gar lifted his chin and rested it on top of Raven's head, "I know, I hate that." He removed his head from hers, lifted her shin gently with his hand and kissed her. Still holding her hand he dragged her over to a water fountain. He put his bag down and sat. Raven followed lying down beside him, her head on his lap. Gar smiled down at her, removed her hair clip and combed his hand through her hair. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, soaking in the sun, the feeling of her on his lap, the sound soothing sound of gently rushing water behind them.

"And the years shall run like rabbits," Gar stated in a deep Scottish accent. Raven, who had also closed her eyes, jolted them open and raised and eyebrow up at him.

"What?" He opened his eyes and looked down upon her with a smile.

"Nothing," he shook his head, "Nothing. I have this, uh, recording of Sean Connery, reading a W.H. Auden poem. He's got a great voice. You know just... It's like, uh...

But all the clocks in the city

Began to whirr and chime:

'O let not Time deceive you,

You cannot conquer Time."

The haunting words of the poem rang around them, a slap in the face of their delusions.

'In the burrows of the Nightmare

Where Justice naked is,

Time watches from the shadow

And coughs when you would kiss.

'In headaches and in worry

Vaguely life leaks away,

And Time will have his fancy

To-morrow or to-day."

The two stayed there. The words of the poem resonating in their minds, the relevance, the irony. Time was their enemy, their constraint. Raven looked deep into Gar's emerald eyes with longing, sorrow and…

_My God,_ Gar thought as he caressed her cheek, _she's amazing. And I'll never see her again. But... I have to. Have to tell her._ Gar lifted Raven up in his arms and looked into her eyes. He opened his mouth and began, "Raven…I--"

Raven interrupted with two fingers on his lips. Tears playing in her eyes. She shook her head, "Don't say it. I know what your thinking, don't say it. I don't want to hear those words." Raven looked away and sighed, fighting back tears.

"It'll hurt too much when we…," she turned back to him, "Gar." Her eyes bore into his, pleading. "Gar, it's bad enough as it is. Please don't say it."

He nodded and wrapped strong, protective arms around her, holding her close. She just kept talking, as if it were the only way to keep her together.

"It seems ridiculous doesn't it? We've hardly known each other 24 hours," she chuckled nervously, "And look. It seems impossible. Like a dream. I feel like I'll wake up any minute now, alone on the train. I'll find out that I fell asleep reading a novel or something and dreamed this whole thing up. It's like a fairy tale, y'know? Like an urban legend. The romantic sappy stuff you see in indie films or cheap dime-store pocket novellas."

He chuckled in her hair at the analogy, but he knew it was true. He himself was afraid. Afraid that this was all just a figment of his over active imagination. An aftermath of too much sugar before dozing off. Afraid that she might be nothing more than an image, no more real than unicorns or faeries. A concoction of his mind, its way of dealing with a horrible break up. Afraid of waking up and knowing this was just some kind of beautiful dream.

* * *

**A/N: This is sort of the morning after kinda thing. I kinda wanted to make it dreamy and suddenly, jerk them back to reality. There, as I promised another poem. This poem was actually in the movie, but just a clip of it. I wanted a bigger chunk of it cuz it was so relevant, scary how haunting its words are, not just for the characters in the story but for anyone in general. It's a pretty modern poem and fairly straightforward. Of course Gar would know every connotation behind all the poems he recites; I just love how poetic he is (err, well at least how I made him). We're nearing the end and there will another two poems in the last chapter. **


	15. REMEMBER

**Author's Note: Ew, I just saw the sequel to the movie, Before Sunset, and I hated it. It was total crap. So unless someone is really convincing, no sequel. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, Before Sunrise, A Dream Within A Dream by Edgar Allan Poe or Pain Remember by Christina Rossetti.

* * *

Chapter 15 - REMEMBER **

Chapter 15 - 

The steam of the engine surrounded them, Gar and Raven hurriedly walked alongside the train. Gar carried her bags in one hand and held onto her with the other. They weaved through multitudes of passengers getting on and coming off. And ominously, a raspy voice over the loudspeakers made an inaudible announcement. Their hearts pick up at the sound. They stopped in front of a car, 831, and faced each other.

She hurriedly checked her pockets for her ticket, "So you know which bus your taking to the airport?" He simply watched her, head crooked to the side, taking in as much as he could.

"Yes."

"And you have all your stuff," she continued, never looking at him. Her breaths short and jagged. His matching her own.

"Yes."

"And--" He interrupted her, cupping her face in his hands. Both of them breathing heavily out of anxiety. Then he kissed her, not soft like their previous kissed, urgent and needy. Tears began to stroll down her face in a steady stream, while Gar shut his eyes tight to hold them back. She reluctantly pulled away and bit her lips, leaning her head on his chest. He lifted her chin and looked in her eyes, tears beginning to emerge from his eyes. He felt his heart tear as he looked into her tear ridden face, her sorrowful red eyes. She felt his lips on her forehead.

"Take this kiss upon the brow," he began, voice cracking, threatening to lose control,

"And, in parting from you now,

Thus much let me avow--"

"You are not wrong, who deem," she interrupted him,

"That my days have been a dream;

Yet if Hope has flown away"

"In a night or in a day." They began to finish each other's thoughts.

"In a vision or in none." Reciting the disquieting words of the well known poem.

"Is it therefore the less gone?

Is all that we see or seem"

She looked up in his eyes and sighed, "But a dream within a dream?"

"This is it."

"Yeah." She leaned up and kissed him, biting her lips as she pulled away. She climbed onto the car, bags in tow and sat at a window seat closest to him.

"Bye," he shouted, running an anxious hand through his hair.

"Goodbye," she called back, pressing a hand against the window. It felt cold to the touch, she wanted to recoil but didn't.

"Au revoir," he smiled recalling the way she had said it. He raised a hand up too, their palms meeting in the air. His other hand, still on his head as if to keep it from falling off.

"Later." And with that, the train blew its whistle and began its journey to somewhere beyond the horizon.

Gar didn't follow. No it was too cheesy for him. Running alongside the train, calling her name may have been too much. Instead, he watched it go. Standing there until all that was left was the smoke trail it left behind. He dragged his hand down over his face, pausing briefly at his nose. Her smell still lingered on his fingers. Sighing, he walked away and retrieved his luggage.

**Remember me when I am gone away,  
Gone far away into the silent land;**

He walked down the escalator, smiling at a memory. _Raven turned to him and gave him a weak smile, "Yeah. No, my German is pretty sloppy,"_

**When you can no more hold me by the hand, **

Gar stood outside as a breeze brushed his face. A bird nearby crowed._ A soft summer breeze passed between them and made her hair billow like a cape trailing behind her. He was holding her hand then suddenly brought his arm over her head and around her waist so that he embraced her without letting go._

**Nor I half turn to go yet turning stay.  
Remember me when no more day by day**

He boarded the bus, paid his fare, smiling politely at the driver._ He silently floated over to where she stood, grabbed the clip keeping her hair together and tugged on it, letting loose all of her hair. Raven quickly turned around in surprise to find his face inches away from hers_

**You tell me of our future that you planned:  
Only remember me; you understand  
It will be too late to council then or pray. **

He stood in line, hand in his pocket the other holding a ticket. A couple says goodbye behind him, he can hear them murmur sweet nothings in each other's ears. He tilted his head back and shut his eyes, trying to drown away the ambient noise of the airport._ Raven had her head resting on Gar's arm and he held her other hand, playing with it._

Gar sat at his window seat, starring blankly out the window, smiling sadly at the memories. _Memories_, he thought,_ not dreams, not illusions. Memories._

Raven hastily wiped the tears away, making sure nobody saw her. When she finished, she drew her book out of her bag, the same book she was reading. She ran her hand across its face, opening it to the marker, but not reading. In the corner of her eyes, she could she people passing, looking for empty seats.

**Yet if you forget me for awhile**

_She found a seat across a young man, looking to be about her age with messy brown hair that fell over his eyes. "Do you have any idea what they were talking about," he said._

**And afterwards remember, do not grieve:**

She simply held the book open in her hands, her head turned to the window. Her eyes watching blurs of green and brown. _"Well… actually, I've been finding that sitting down looking out the window has been great." She nodded her head not understanding. He sighed leaning back and running his hand through his messy hair only to have it fall back over his eyes._

**For if the darkness and corruption leave,  
A vestige of the thoughts that once I had,**

Two small children ran down the aisle, breaking her out of her trance, but also, somehow, bringing her back again. _"He, I knew that," he laughed. He glanced down to see that his shirt was still soaking in sticky ice cream. _

**Far better you should forget and smile,  
Than you should remember and be sad. **

A glint shone in her eyes from the outside. _Gar smiled down at her, removed her hair clip and combed his hand through her hair. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, soaking in the sun, the feeling of her on his lap, the sound soothing sound of gently rushing water behind them._

She felt her hands reaching up behind her head, tugging at the small clip that held her hair together. She shook out her hair ad she felt a small tug at the corners of her mouth. She smiled and she heard foreign words being shouted down the car. An Italian couple was arguing.

Raven just closed her eyes, tilted her head back, keeping her concentration on the droning sounds of the engine and away from the growing noise of passengers.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you go, alls well that ends well. Actually it didn't end well, they left and never see each other again. Unless I get requests for a sequel that is...**

**In the mean time, suggested reading: **

**'The Twilight Series' (Twilight Child & Deeper)by KTHunter - **Awesome BBRae fic, although based on the comic book not the show and includes characters and plot historyshow fans might not be familiar with. Great anyways.

**'The White Rose' by Jessemudflap** - By far the best fic ever written.


End file.
